The present invention relates in general to athletic shorts, and more particularly, to athletic shorts adapted to relieve tension of the shorts on the rectus femurs and vastus lateralis muscles of the legs of a wearer.
Typically running shorts have leg portions with ends that tend to apply tension to certain leg muscles of the wearer. Attempts to correct this problem have included simply designing leg portions of the shorts with larger openings or slits to relieve the tension. However, these attempts are sometimes ineffective and not particularly pleasing aesthetically.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an attractive pair of athletic shorts adapted to relieve tension on the leg muscles of the wearer.